Love Me Forever
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: No summary HaeHyuk BL OS


**Love Me Forever**

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Bit!Angst**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal, alur kecepatan.**

.

Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

"Pergi kau! Dasar pelacur!"

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kecut saat kekasihnya mengusir dirinya. Terlebih lagi kekasihnya itu menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'pelacur'. Tak salah memang, karena itulah pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang dilakoninya untuk membiayai kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Maakan aku,"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf brengsek! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!"

Hyukjae jatuh terduduk di depan apartemen mantan kekasihnya saat namja tinggi itu mendorong tubuh kurusnya lalu melemparkan sebuah tas ransel di hadapannya. Hyukjae memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Sungguh sangat sakit saat kekasihmu sendiri memaki dan mengusirmu.

Perlahan, Hyukjae berdiri. Tangannya gemetar saat mengambil tas ransel yang tadi dilemparkan oleh namja yang sekarang menjadi mantan kekasih Hyukjae. Tersenyum, Hyukjae tak pernah menghilangkan senyum dibibirnya meskipun hatinya kini telah robek sepenuhnya. Kini tak ada lagi yang menopangnya, tak ada lagi yang memperhatikan dirinya. Kekasih yang hidup bersamanya selama dua tahun terakhir, rela melepasnya setelah mengambil semuanya dari Hyukjae, bahkan Hyukjae rela bekerja sebagai 'orang murahan' demi orang itu.

Senyum miris kini terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Alasan sebenarnya kekasihnya mengusirnya bukanlah karena status pekerjaannya. Ia yakin namja itu tak masalah dengan pekerjaannya. Hanya saja, saat ini Hyukjae tengah sakit. Sakit yang mungkin tak bisa disembuhkan lagi, sakit yang mungkin cepat atau lambat akan mengambil hidupnya. Lagi, Hyukjae tersenyum, tidak. Kali ini ia tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang rela member semuanya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan dirinya sekalipun. Bolehkan Hyukjae bertekad untuk membalas dendam? Bolehkah Hyukjae bertekad untuk sembuh dan mencari cinta yang lain? Masihkan ada arapan untuk namja seperti dirinya? Masih adakah yang menginginkan dan mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati? Hyukjae hanya bisa berharap dan bertekad.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Ahjussi! Aku pulang sekarang!"

"Ne, Donghae-ah! Terima kasih untuk hari ini! Hati-hatilah di jalan!"

Donghae—namja bermata teduh itu tersenyum, mengacungkan jempolnya pada seseorang yang tadi dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjussi. Langkahnya membawanya keluar dari toko kue kecil yang menjadi tempat kerjanya sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Bersenandung kecil, Donghae mengedarkan pandanganya. Suasana di kota Seoul memang sangat berbeda dengan di tempat kelahirannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia senang berada di kota ini. Terlalu banyak hal menarik yang ia dapat semenjak ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke ibu kota Korea Selatan itu.

BRUK!

Donghae terkejut saat bahunya tak sengaja menyenggol bahu seseorang dan membuat orang yang tadi disenggolnya jatuh terduduk di jalanan.

"Ah, Maafkan saya. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya guna menolong namja yang ditabraknya. Namun bukan uluran tangan yang Donghae dapatkan, namja yang jatuh terduduk itu berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan Donghae. Sedikit menunduk dan menepuk celana bagian belakangnya guna menghilangkan debu yang mungkin menempel.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Donghae memastikan. Mata sendunya sibuk mengawasi namja yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, nan gwaenchana," lirih namja tadi, sembari tersenyum kecil kea rah Donghae.

Untuk sesaat, Donghae merasakan jika waktu berhenti berputar. Semua yang ada di sekitarnya berhenti bergerak. Dan Donghae bisa merasakan jika darahnya berdesir hangat hingga ke wajahnya. Mata itu, Donghae melihatnya. Mata bulat sipit dengan manik berwarna kecoklatan dan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi mata indah itu. Ditambah dengan senyum menawan yang menambah kesan cantik pada wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi!"

Donghae terkesiap. Ia ingin bersuara namun namja tadi sudah lebih dulu membelakanginya. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum hangat dengan sebelah tangannya yang menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Donghae berniat melangkahkan kakinya sebelum sebuah benda di bawah kakinya terlihat oleh mata sendunya. Donghae membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya saat benda itu sudah berada di tangannya. Menoleh ke belakang, Donghae sedikit berlari mengejar namja yang tadi ditabraknya. Namun semua sia-sia saat mata sendunya tak mendapati bayangan dari pemuda tadi. Lagi, Donghae tersenyum. kali ini senyum hangat yang terkesan bahagia.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah tiba di depan pintu flat kecilnya. Merogoh saku mantel usangnya dan mengeluarkan kunci flatnya. Hyukjae menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang kecilnya. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah, mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengahalau sinar matahari senja yang mengenai wajah pucatnya. Memejamkan matanya, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar sebelum ia membersihkan tubuhnya dan makan malam.

Baru lima menit ia memejamkan matanya, istrahatnya dikacaukan oleh getaran dari ponselnya. Dengan sedikit malas Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkan ditelingannya tanpa melihat nama dari si pemanggil.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Hyukjae malas.

"_Yeoboseo? Lee Hyukjae-ssi?"_

Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara yang asing di telinganya. Ia menjauhkan ponselnya guna melihat nama si pemanggil, dan semakin bingung saat menemukan nomor tanpa nama di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo? Ini Lee Hyukjae-ssi, benarkan?"_

"Iya, anda siapa?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari seberang lain membuat Hyukjae sedikit merasa aneh.

"_Syukurlah jika aku benar. Apa kau mengingatku? Aku yang tak sengaja menabrak-mu tadi. Kau ingat?"_

Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang dialaminya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ooh, iya aku ingat. Ada apa? Ehm., dari mana anda tahu nomor ponselku?" Tanya Hyukjae curiga.

"_Itu…aku menemukan dompetmu."_

"Dompet?" bingung Hyukjae. Ia merogoh semua saku mantelnya untuk mencari dompet miliknya. "Dompetku tak ada…" gumamnya pelan.

"_Dompet-mu ada padaku Hyukjae-ssi. Sepertinya terjatuh saat kita tak sengaja tabrakkan tadi," _

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh orang di seberang line sana.

"Itu…"

"_Bisakah kita bertemu?"_

"Ne?"

"_Aku ingin mengembalikan dompet-mu,"_

"O-oh, baiklah. Nanti malam,"

"_Di Rainbow café jam 8 malam. Aku akan menuunggumu,"_

Belum sempat Hyukjae membalas, orang yang tadi meneleponnya dengan seenaknya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Hyukjae mendesah pelan merutuki kecerobohannya yang bisa menjatuhkan dompetnya. Diam-diam Hyukjae berdoa agar namja yang menemukan dompetnya bukanlah orang jahat, dan ia berharap namja tadi tak mengambil sepeserpun uang yang ada di dompetnya.

Dilain tempat, Donghae memandang penuh binary pada ponselnya. Senyumnya tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya. Satu tangannya meraih dompet berwarna krem itu kemudian membukanya. Lagi-lagi darahnya berdesir hangat saat melihat sebuah foto namja pemilik dompet tersebut. Hanya poto berukuran mini memang, tapi Donghae bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa cantiknya namja yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Kau begitu cantik, Hyukjae,"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hyukjae mengeratkan mantelnya sesaat setelah turun dari bus. Ia melangkah pajang-panjang menuju sebuah café yan terdapat di ujung jalan yang tengah dilaluinya. Udara malam yang dingin ditambah dengan gerimis kecil yang turun membuat Hyukjae harus merapatkan mantel dan syalnya berualang kali. Dan ia hanya bisa merutuki kecerobohannya karena lupa membawa payung. Menarik nafas sebentar, Hyukjae membuka pintu café dan masuk ke dalam. Sesaat ia mengedarkan pandangannya hingga mata beningnya melihat sosok yang familiar diingatannya. Dengan langkah pelan Hyukjae menghampiri namja itu dan berdiri dihadapan namja yang tengah serius dengan ponselnya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Tanya Hyukjae.

Namja yang berada di hadapan Hyukjae agak terkejut saat mendengar suara lembut Hyukjae. Donghae—namja yang saat ini tengah duduk sembari menatap Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Mata sendunya tak pernah berhenti untuk menatap wajah manis Hyukjae.

"Kau basah? Kau tidak bawa payung?" Tanya Donghae saat melihat rambut dan wajah Hyukjae yang sedikit basah. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini Donghae diliputi rasa khawatir. Donghae gila jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona namja yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi Donghae tak ingin menyangkal, ia sudah benar-benar di buat jatuh oleh seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Hm, sedikit. Di luar sedang gerimis," Jawab Hyukjae pelan.

Donghae menatap ke luar kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Gunakan ini untuk mengeringkan rambut dan wajahmu," Donghae menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Hyukjae. Meskipun agak ragu, tapi Hyukjae menerima sapu tangan Donghae dan mengeringkan rambut serta wajahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hyukjae tulus.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan gerakkan Hyukjae yang tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya.

"Maaf…anda—"

"Donghae,"

"Ye?"

"Namaku Donghae. Lee Donghae,"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menurunkan tangannya yang sudah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Donghae-ssi, kau—kau membawa dompet-ku kan?"

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan dompet Hyukjae, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

"Maaf memintamu untuk bertemu malam-malam begini."

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menerima dompetnya dari tangan Donghae, kemudian mengecek isi dompetnya.

"Aku tak mengambilnya sedikit-pun."

"Ah…maafkan aku," Ucap Hyukjae malu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap Donghae yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Hyukjae, mau tak mau harus mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Donghae. Wajahnya sedikit memanas saat melihat Donghae yang masih saja tersenyum padanya.

"Jus stroberi," Ucap Hyukjae pelan.

"Di cuaca dingin seperti ini?"

"I—itu…susu stroberi hangat saja,"

Donghae tertawa kecil. Ia memanggil pelayan café dan memesan untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi, maukah berteman denganku, Hyukkie?"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Minggu berganti minggu dan bulan pun berganti. Tak terasa persahabatan yang terjalin antara Donghae dan Hyukjae sudah memasuki bulan ke enam. Keduanya lebih akrab dan lebih terbuka satu sama lain. Donghae yang sering menjemput Hyukjae di tempatnya bekerja. Donghae bahkan rela berganti shift kerja demi bisa pulang bersama Hyukjae yang bekerja sebagai bartender di sebuah club malam.

"Kau tak lelah?" Tanya Hyukjae. Saat ini keduanya tengah menuju halte bus.

"Lelah? Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu saja menjemputku dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah. Apa kau tak lelah melakukan itu, Hae-ah?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menarik pelan lengan Hyukjae agar namja itu ikut berhenti.

"Kau tak suka ku perlakukan seperti itu?"

Donghae menatap dalam manic kecoklatan Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlalu malu dan gugup jika ia menatap mata Donghae.

"Bukan seperti itu Hae-ah,"

"Tatap aku saat berbicara, Hyukkie."

Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dengan memantapkan hatinya, ia menatap manic sendu Donghae. Berusaha tersenyum dalam kegelisahan hatinya.

"Aku hanya takut, Hae-ah—" Ucap Hyukjae lirih. "—Aku hanya takut terjatuh padamu. Aku takut kau—"

"Apa pendapatmu jika aku mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku mencintaimu?!" Donghae memotong ucapan Hyukjae dengan cepat.

Hyukjae menatap tepat ke dalam mata Donghae. Menyelami manic kelam yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Hae, Kau—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyukkie. Sejak lama. Sejak pertemuan tak sengaja kita. Aku mencintaimu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut. Ia sadar, dan ia tahu jika Donghae bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya. Ia tak pernah melihat kebohongan dari mata Donghae. Semua yang Donghae lakukan dan katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Dan itu yang membuat Hyukjae takut. Hyukjae menggerakkan tangannya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Donghae dengan tangan satunya. Perlahan, Hyukjae membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan Donghae.

"Apa aku sebegitu buruknya hingga kau tak mau menjawab pernyataanku barusan? Bahkan untuk mengucap kata 'Maaf' atau 'aku tidak mencintaimu'?"

Hyukjae mengehntikan langkahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang dada kirinya yang terasa ngilu. Bohong jika ia tak mencintai Donghae. Ia menyadari jika hatinya memang sudah terpaut pada namja itu, tetapi Hyukjae terlalu takut. Ia takut Donghae akan tersakiti jika mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Maafkan aku jika pernyataanku tadi menyakitimu. Kita masih tetap bersahabat kan?"

Donghae mencoba tegar. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hyukkie?"

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya ia gigir guna meredam isakkannya. Ia ingin menangis, ia ingin memeluk Donghae tapi ia terlalu takut.

"Hyukkie, maaf. Aku—"

GREP!

Donghae terhuyung ke belakang saat Hyukjae dengan tiba-tiba memeluk erat dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Hae-ah, aku hiks…"

"Sshh…taka pa Hyuk. Kau tak usah memaksakan diri," Donghae mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae. Satu tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Hyukjae yang kini sedang mendekapnya.

"Aku—aku juga mencintaimu Hae,"

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hyukjae masih terisak sambil memeluk Donghae, sedang Donghae tengah mencerna perkataan Hyukjae barusan.

"Hyukkie, kau—"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hae. Sejak kita bertemu di café itu," lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae tersenyum. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Hyukjae, sesekali mengecup telinga dan rambut Hyukjae. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini ia sangat senang. Perlahan ia melepas pelukkannya. Tangan besarnya menangkup pipi pucat Hyukjae. Mengusap pipi sembab Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengecup kening Hyukjae lama.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk. Saranghae,"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk bibir keduanya menyatu. Donghae menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir tebal Hyukjae. Menyesap rasa manis yang disuguhkan oleh bibir namja yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mengecupnya lama, meyesap dan menghisap bibir bawah Hyukjae yang selalu menggoda matanya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan bibir Donghae. Sesekali ia membalas pagutan Donghae meski Donghae yang lebih mendominasi dalam ciuman keduanya. Bibir Donghae yang hangat dan dingin pada waktu yang bersamaan membuat perutnya terasa digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Begitu aneh tetapi menyenangkan.

"Hyukkie, jadilah kekasihku," bisik Donghae tepat di depan bibir Hyukjae. Tatapan keduanya bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Bahkan nafas keduanya masih terasa di wajah masing-masing, dan hidung keduanya masih bersentuhan.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sembari menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Dan itu membuat Donghae gemas sendiri kemudian menanamkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir tebal Hyukjae.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu di sampingku. Selamanya,"

"Aku berjanji padamu, Hyukkie,"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Hae, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau tak masuk kerja?"

"Tentu saja, baby. Aku sudah izin pada Shin ahjussi."

Hyukjae tersenyum geli saat melihat penampilan Donghae. Baju yang sedikit berantakkan dan rambut yang acak-acakkan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Kau ke sini naik apa sih? Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali," jujur Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Jujur saja, ia terburu-buru datang ke flat Hyukjae saat mendapat pesan dari Hyukjae agar menemani namja manis itu untuk berjalan-jalan. Ini adalah hal yang langka. Biasanya dialah yang meminta ditemani. Bahkan tadi ia meminta izin pada Shin ahjussi lewat telepon.

"Kau bahkan tak mengenakan baju hangat. Kau lupa jika sekarang sedang musim dingin?"

Donghae melirik ke luar. Benar saja, sekarang salju sedang turun meski tak terlalu lebat.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang saat menerima pesan darimu,"

Hyukjae tertawa pelan. Ia menarik lengan Donghae agar masuk ke flatnya dan mendudukkan Donghae di sofa using satu-satunya yang dimilii Hyukjae.

"Duduklah dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas,"

"Tak perlu Hyukkie," Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang akan melangkah ke dapur.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengambilkan mantel dan syal untukmu. Kau tidak berencana menemaniku dengan menggunakan kemeja tipi situ kan?" goda Hyukjae.

Donghae hanya tersenyum malu. Ia benar-benar merutuki kecerobohannya kali ini. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hyukjae agar namja manis itu mengambil apa yang tadi katakannya.

"Cha, pakai ini. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang," Hyukjae menyerahkan sebuah mantel lusuh brwarna krem dan syal berwarna biru tua pada Donghae.

Dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri di wajah tampannya, Donghae mengambil pemberian Hyukjae. Memakainya di tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hyukjae.

Chu!

Satu kecupan lembut tertanam di bibir cherry Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih. Aku senang kau memperhatikanku. Itu artinya kau akan menjadi istri yang baik nanti. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya," Ucap Donghae tulus.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum malu. Rasa senang menjalari hatinya kala Donghae mengucapkan kalimat itu. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, rasa resah dan gelisah menyempil seakan ingin merobek hatinya.

'Maafkan aku yang belum bisa jujur padamu, Hae-ah.' Batin Hyukjae.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

"Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Hyuk. Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Tanya Donghae. Satu tangannya merapikan poni Hyukjae yang kini telah memanjang.

"Tentu saja aku makan dengan baik. Aku tidak sepertimu yang malas makan," cibir Hyukjae.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. Ia kecup pipi Hyukjae, kemudian menggadeng tangan Hyukjae. Keduanya mengitari taman kota yang saat ini ramai pengunjung. Malam ini Hyukjae meminta Donghae untuk menemninya. Meskipun sedang hujan salju, namun pengunjung taman kota masih tetap ramai.

"Hae,"

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu,"

"Benarkah? Apa?" Tanya Donghae penasaran. ia bahkan mengehntikan langkahnya dan menatap penuh pada mata Hyukjae.

"Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan denganmu," ucap Hyukjae pelan. Ia mengecup bibir Donghae singkat, kemudian menarik lengan Donghae untuk mengikutinya.

"Kau mau makan? Aku lapar," rengek Hyukjae. Donghae hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Hyukjae. Jarang-jarang Hyukjae-nya bertingkah manja seprti ini. Mencuri satu kecupan di sudut bibir Hyukjae, Donghae kemudian menarik lengan Hyukjae di sebuah stand makanan yang ada tak jauh dari mereka.

Makan bersama, saling melempar bola salju, berdua di sebuah kuil kecil dan menjahili anak kecil, itulah yang Donghae dan Hyukjae lakukan. Keduanya tampak gembira dengan acara kencan kali ini. Tak seperti biasanya yang hanya berjalan monoton. Dan sekarang, disinilah keduanya. Duduk di bangku yang berada di tengah taman kota. Salju masih turun meski tak lebat. Tangan keduanya saling menggenggam, menghangatkan diri masing-masing.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Hyukkie?" Donghae mencoba bersuara.

Hyukjae tampak gugup. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Donghae.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf pada-mu Hae. Aku sudah tak jujur padamu sejak awal. Aku—aku terlalu takut kau akan meninggalkanku,"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung. Ia ubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Hyukjae. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi dingin Hyukjae dan membawa wajah manis itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum kecut. Kedua tangannya Ia bawa untuk menangkup tangan besar Donghae yang ada di pipinya.

"Meski kau tak berjanji, aku tak apa. Meski kau meninggalkanku setelah ini, aku rela," lirih Hyukjae. Matanya memanas memikirkan perkataannya sendiri.

"Hyukkie—"

"Aku—aku mantan 'Namja panggilan' Hae, aku—pernah tidur dengan orang lain sebelumnya, aku—"

Kalimat Hyukjae terhenti saat tangan besar Donghae tak lagi menangkup pipinya. Hyukjae tersenyum getir saat menatap mata Donghae yang memandang kosong ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan, Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Masih dengan tatapan yang kosong, Donghae berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya lalu berjalan menjauhi Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menangis dalam diam. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Donghae. Ingin berteriak menagih janji Donghae yang mengatakan tak akan meninggalkannya. Ingin berlari memeluk punggung hangat Donghae. Tapi semua itu ia urungkan. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi sebelumnya. Toh ia juga pernah ditinggalkan sebelumnya. Tapi bagi Hyukjae, saat ini adalah saat yang paling menyakitkan baginya.

Hyukjae memegang dada kirinya. Ia tertawa hambar mengingat keadaan dirinya yang sungguh menyedihkan. Ditinggal oleh kekasihnya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Hyukjae tak menyesal. Toh cepat atau lambat, Tuhan akan segera memanggilnya.

"Malam natal nanti, aku menunggumu di sini Hae. Aku berharap kau datang menemuiku. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya,"

Hyukjae dapat melihat langkah Donghae terhenti sejenak. Ia yakin jika Donghae mendengar perkataanya barusan. Ia hanya bisa berharap, malam natal nanti ia bisa bertemu dengan Donghae, kekasihnya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Alunan lagi pengiring natal bergema di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Pohon-pohon natal dengan ornament-ornamen menarik berjajar rapi di seluruh jalanan, tak terkecuali taman kota yang menjadi tempat Hyukjae duduk menunggu sendirian.

Tawa bahagia dari semua pengunjung tak dapat membuatnya ikut bahagia. Bahkan suara tawa anak kecil yang saling berkejaran semabri melempar bola salju tak dapat menghangatkan hatinya. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Lee Donghae. Sang kekasih yang belum juga muncul. Hyukjae tertawa miris. Masih bisakah ia menyebut Donghae sebagai kekasihnya? Masih dapatkah ia berharap Donghae akan datang menemuinya?

Jarum jam di tengah kota berdentang satu 12 kali, namun pengunjung taman kota masih terlihat ramai. Hyukjae mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Menggosokkan kedua tanganya lalu menempelkannya di pipi guna menghangatkan pipinya. Hawa dingin begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang namun Hyukjae tak mau menyerah untuk menunggu Donghae.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, tiga puluh menit, bahkan sejam sudah terlewati namun Donghae belum juga datang. Sedikit rasa kecewa menyelimuti hati namja manis itu. Ia menatap sekeliling. Pengunjung sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa pasangan yang masih mengabadikan momen dengan berpose di bawah pohon-pohon natal raksasa.

Tersenyum getir, Hyukjae berdiri dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke flatnya tepat saat seseorang menarik lengannya dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukkan hangat.

Untuk sesaat Hyukjae terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya guna menghirup wangi seseorang yang tengah mendekapnya erat. Merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan dari tubuh yang tengah memeluknya. Hyukjae hampir terisak saat mendengar suara lembut yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu lama, sayang."

Tangis Hyukjae pecah. Ia membalas pelukkan itu tak kala erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher orang terkasihnya.

"Hae~ hiks…"

"Aku di sini, sayang. Maafkan aku." Donghae mengecup lembut rambut Hyukjae. Sesekali ia menggumankan kata maaf pada Hyukjae. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya itu.

"Saranghae hiks…Hae,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Sangat!"

.

.

.::HaeHyuk::.

.

.

Donghae menatap sebuah foto berbingkai yang ada di tangannya. Senyum sedihnya tampak jelas di wajah tampanya. Foto itu ada foto kenangannya bersama Hyukjae saat natal dua tahun lalu. Saat yang sangat sulit baginya. Waktu itu, Hyukjae kembali mengungkapkan satu rahasia lagi dari dirinya dan itu hampir membuat Donghae mati di tempat. Kenyataan bahwa Hyukjae tengah mengidap suatu penyakit parah dan ia tak tahu menahu sama sekali. Apalagi dokter telah memfonis waktu hidup Hyukjae. Rasanya Donghae ingin mati saat itu juga. Ia yang harus kehilangan Hyukjae di saat ia memutuskan untuk menerima semua masa lalu Hyukjae.

"Sedang melamun? Apa yang kau lamunkan hm?"

Donghae menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia tersenyum mendapati sosok manis berambut raven tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh sosok manis itu. Berjalan mendekati Donghae dan duduk tepat di atas pangkuan Donghae.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Itu sudah dua tahun lalu Hae~" rajuk sosok itu saat melihat tangan Donghae yang tengah memegang sebuah foto.

"Meski sudah dua tahun, tapi aku masih mencintainya hingga sekarang. Amat sangat mencintainya,"

Sosok yang berada di pangkuan Donghae tersenyum. ia mengecup bibir tipis Donghae kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyentuh dada kiri Donghae.

"Apa ini sakit?" Tanya-nya sembari mengusap dada Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum. ia menggenggam tangan yang tadi mengusap dadanya, membawanya ke depan wajahnya kemudian mengecu jemari lentik itu.

"Aku tak merasa sakit sedikitpun, sayang. Karena sebagian hatiku, ada di sini," Donghae memegang dada kiri sosok manis itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Hae,"

"Apapun akan kulakuan untukmu, Hyukkie,"

Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam. Donghae membawa tubuh sosok manis itu—Hyukjae kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Posisi keduanya masih sama, Hyukjae yang duduk di atas pangkuan Donghae.

Malam natal dua tahun lalu, setelah Hyukjae memberitahu semuanya pada Donghae, saat itu juga Donghae bertekad untuk menyelamatkan Hyukjae. Memohon pada dokter yang menangani Hyukjae agar ia bisa mendonorkan sebagian hatinya pada Hyukjae mengingat hati Hyukjae yang sudah rusak separuhnya. Sempat mendapat penolakkan dari pihak rumah sakit karena resikonya terlalu besar jika harus menggunakan 'donor hidup' namun Donghae mencoba meyakinkan para dokter. Dan semua harapan Donghae terkabulkan. Kini ia sudah bisa hidup berdua dengan Hyukjae, bukan hanya sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetapi sebagai pasangan suami-istri.

"Kau melamun lagi!"

Donghae tersentak saat mendengar suara ketus Hyukjae. Ia tatap dalam manic Hyukjae, menyentuh pipi Hyukjae yang sekarang tampak berisi kemudian medekatkan wajahnya, meraup bibir tebal Hyukjae yag menjadi candu baginya. Saling memagut, menyelami rasa bibir masing-masing denga berbagai macam perasaan yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Huweeee…Hiks…Huweeee…"

Keduanya tersentak saat suara lirih itu terdengar. Dengan cepat Hyukjae turun dari pangkuan Donghae dan bergegas menghampiri ranjang besarnya. Tangannya meraih sosok mungil yang tengah menggeliat kecil di atas kasur kemudian membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ada apa dengan baby?" Tanya Donghae saat ia telah berada di hadapan Hyukjae yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil mereka.

"Dia hanya merindukan ibunya," Ucap Hyukjae sembari menimang kecil bayi mungilnya.

Donghae tertawa pelan. Ia menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan pipi bayi mungil yang masih berusia dua bulan itu.

"Anak ayah, cepatlah besar. Ayah dan ibu akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang paling bersejarah bagi ayah dan ibu," Donghae mengelus lembut pipi bayi mungilnya kemudian mengecupnya sekali lagi.

Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae. Ia bersyukur, Tuhan masih memebrinya kesempatan untuk bahagia bersama Donghae.

.

.

E.N.D

Aargh apaa inii? Saya gak ngerti nulis apaan karena dalam mode galau huhuhuhu. Jadi berikan pendapat kalian hehehe.

Banyak typo, no edit.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mebaca^^


End file.
